Sonic Karting
Sonic Karting is a new Sonic the Hedgehog Racing game released exclusively on the Nintendo Wii U . The game features over 31 characters and stages based on previous Sonic the Hedgehog games. The game was released November 18 the same day the Wii U was released as one of the launch titles. Story The story takes place a little after the console version of Sonic Generations, Modern Dr. Eggman returns to his new and improved Death Egg where he works on his own version of the Time Sweeper so he can look for all the Chaos Emeralds from every past where Sonic comes to stop Eggman's plan for world domination and use them to so he can use Chaos Control to and make a world without Sonic and his friends. Meanwhile when Tails finds out about Eggman's plan Team Sonic comes to crash the party in the New Death Egg, when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles come to the New Death Egg they find portals to locations they went to in previous adventures when Team Sonic takes a look at Green Hill Zone they realize that it looks like the place was designed as if it were a race track. Tails tells Sonic and Knuckles that the proper way to go into these portals are to race in go-carts and he's not sure which portal Eggman is in from the previous adventure so they go into all of them, also meeting up with some of there friends. Artworks Sonic S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sally S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn Cream S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy S3D.png|Amy Rose Big S3D.png|Big the Cat Tikal S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna Gamma_sonic_mega.png|E-102 Gamma Shadow S3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge S3D.png|Rouge the Bat Omega S3D.png|E-123 Omega Espio S3D.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy S3D.png|Charmy Bee Vector S3D.png|Vector the Crocodile Mighty S3D.png|Mighty the Armadillo Ray S3D.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel Tiara S3D.png|Tiara Boobowski Blaze S3D.png|Blaze the Cat Silver S3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog Marine S3D.png|Marine the Raccoon Story Modes Team Heroes *'Speed': Sonic the Hedgehog *'Flight': Miles "Tails" Prower *'Power':Knuckles the Echinda *'Skill': None **'Head of the team': Sonic the Hedgehog Team Girls *'Speed': Princess Sally Acorn *'Flight': Cream the Rabbit *'Power': Amy Rose *'Skill': None **'Head of the team': Princess Sally Acorn Team Big *'Speed': Big the Cat *'Flight': Tikal the Echidna *'Power': E-102 Gamma **'Head of the team': Big the Cat Team Dark *'Speed': Shadow the Hedgehog *'Flight': Rouge the Bat *'Power': E-123 Omega *'Skill': None **'Head of the team': Shadow the Hedgehog Team Chaotix *'Speed': Espio the Chameleon *'Flight': Charmy Bee *'Power': Vector the Crocodile *'Skill': None **'Head of team': Vector the Crocodile Team Oldies *'Speed': Mighty the Armadillo *'Flight': Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Power': Tiara Boobowski *'Skill': None **'Head of team': Mighty the Armadillo Team Sol *'Speed': Blaze the Cat *'Flight': Silver the Hedgehog *'Power': Marine the Raccoon *'Skill': None **'Head of the team': Silver the Hedgehog Team Eggman *'Speed': Metal Sonic *'Flight': Egg Robo *'Power': Dr. Eggman *'Skill': Eggman Nega **'Head of team': Dr. Eggman Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tiara Boobowski *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Metal Sonic *Egg Robo *Dr. Eggman Kart Maps *Knothole Village *Acorn's Kingdom *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Star Light Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Angel Island *Ice Cap *Station Square *Windy Valley *Mystic Ruins *Seaside Hill *Wave Ocean *Mushroom Valley *Starlight Carnival *Sand Ruins *Splash Hill *Planet Wisp *Mystic Mansion *Aqua Road *Casino Forest *Ghost Town *Guardian Rock *Park Avenue *Space Port *Sunset Heights *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Hydrocity *Metropolis *Launch Base *Death Egg Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Grey DeLisle' as Tikal the Echidna *'Frank Welker' as E-102 Gamma *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Troy Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Paul Reubens' as Mighty the Armadillo *'Tara Jayne' as Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Veronica Taylor' as Tiara Boobowski *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games Category:Sonic Kart Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games